


Luminate

by zeldadestry



Category: Dracula 2000 (2000)
Genre: Community: 100_women, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-31
Updated: 2007-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-24 01:22:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeldadestry/pseuds/zeldadestry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day will always be theirs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luminate

**Author's Note:**

> prompt 58, 'morning', 100_women fanfic challenge

Her mother used to sing to her…you are my sunshine, my only sunshine…but as a child she never understood the weight of those words. Now they mean everything to her, she sings them to Simon.

She loves to kiss him in the bright sunlight of morning. She is grateful to see the wrinkles deepen around his eyes when he smiles at her, grateful for the proof of time’s passage.

The day will always be theirs; even if her fears are one day realized, and the monster’s dust in the Abbey somehow reanimates, he can not hurt them in the light. 


End file.
